Happy Family?
by SeparatedCow
Summary: [Nami x Zoro] How would life be like if these two lovely Pirates settled down and had some offspring of their own? Fluff. Oneshot.


Pairing: Nami x Zoro

Hello there. This is my first Fanfiction on this site, so please bear through my mistakes.

English is not my first language, so inform me of my ugly mistakes and misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Nami pulled the long ribbon slowly out of her hair. It had been a long day and she was in pain all over. She lightly brushed her finger over the swelled bruise that formed on her head. She tightened up at the pain and slowly brought her hand down. Her orange hair sat on top of her head, the chunks of hair drooping over to the side. Her fingers combed through it, her face slightly forming into a pout. 

"It's just hair."

A low voice interrupted her moment at the mirror. Nami frowned, seeing who it was in the reflection of the mirror. She sighed, quietly barely even heard to herself.

"What do you want?"

She snarled, annoyed. He grinned, and slowly leaned down, his warm breath blowing onto the crook of her neck.

"What are you so happy about, huh?"

Nami wiggled free from his grasp, only to be recollected again in his over worked arms. His mouth made it around to her chin, and then slowly around to her cheeks. His green hair brushed lightly against her neck. Nami wiggled uselessly under his grasp, turning around and grasping his shirt in frustration. Nami felt a chuckle issue through Zoro's body, Nami growled.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

She demanded, knowing that it would only pass as a request, and maybe not even that. His breath trailed up on her neck, his hands gently moved down to the end of her skirt. Zoro fiddled with it, slowly tugging at it and caressing her thighs.

"You know this skirt would look real nice on the ground."

The swordsman teased her, massaging her bottom and sprinkling her with kisses. Nami pulled back with much strength and stomped his foot.

"You know, you can't go around trying to strip girls naked, now let go of me!"

Nami shoved him away and crossed her arms in a small pout. He grinned, drawing closer, and with an outstretched hand fiddled with her hair. He once again kissed her on the lips, slowly trailing down to her neck.

"It's a good thing I don't, isn't it?"

Nami shoved him away.

"You are such a bastard; now keep your dirty hands OFF!"

He chuckled, his head hanging to the side. He held out a hand and touched her lips with a finger.

"Shhh, you'll wake Kazi up."

At that second, a high pitched wail echoed through the small apartment. The wall that separated them from the small child seemed to shake. Nami sighed, and smacked her head with her palm and then smacked Zoro.

"You go take care of your **son**." She pointed a finger out the door and towards their small son's room. Zoro grumbled and walked out of the room to take care of his son. Zoro picked up the wailing child, squinting his face at the noise that pierced his ears.

"Oi, be quiet." He patted a hand on his back, slowly trying to calm the crying child. It did nothing except burp it and them he continued to wail.

Kazi, their son, had lungs.

He could break ear drums if you got to near to it.

Zoro had often commented that he had got it from his mother, who did much of the screaming in the household these days.

Zoro cradled the baby, patting the baby and bouncing around the room.

Kazi screamed.

Though the baby might have had his mother's lungs, his appearance was so much like

Zoro's that one might think that they were twins.

He had the same hard, face cracking eyes that burnt, the same green hair that never lost its shape and never had much managing to do.

He had the same thick neck, the same dented forehead. Zoro stared at his son, as he continued to wail under the grasp of his hands.

A wet liquid oozed out and onto Zoro shirt, Kazi immediately quit crying. Zoro on the other hand had started the screaming.

"He freaking pissed on me! Nami get the hell in here and clean this baby up!"

Zoro grabbed a baby wipe and franticly started wiping his shirt. Nami entered the room, her eyes laughing, her hands wrapped around her waist in contentment. She walked over to Zoro and the screaming baby. She lifted the baby out of his hands and in an instant he stopped crying and fell asleep. Nami kissed him on the forehead and laid him down in the crib and smiled. Zoro growled.

"What about me? There's piss all over my shirt!"Zoro threw the baby wipes onto the ground. Nami smiled.

"You want one too?"

She stood on her toes and planted a kiss onto his forehead.


End file.
